


Same Room, One Bed

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Sex, bottom becky, top veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: On a class trip to London Betty and Veronica are put in the same room alone, what's going to happen





	

Veronica sighed at the sight of her girl 4 seats away. in her row but blocking her was Jughead and Reggie. Betty was to busy looking at the clouds, dreaming about stuff. Veronica knew once they were in London they could be together forever, which they are. 

At the hotel, the principal said, "Cooper, Lodge room 321 that room is the only room with one bed on the floor, you two share a bed." The girls ran up there. Once they entered, Betty gave a slight grin, but Veronica's was the smirk of sex. Veronica said, "So you know it's 8:50 and curfew is at 11 so let's have some fun shall we?" Betty nods.

Veronica pinned Betty to the wall and starts kissing her. Betty starts to moan in between the kisses. Veronica pushed Betty on to the bed and removed her shoes and she wasn't wearing any socks. Veronica said, "You have some cute feet." Betty blushed while Veronica sucked Betty's toes. Then Veronica undid Betty's shirt and took it off and she wasn't even wearing a bra. Veronica raised her eyebrows, "C Cups I like it." Veronica got naked and continued licking her tits then Veronica took off Betty's jeans and panties and threw them at the wall. Betty put her fingers into Betty's pussy and moved them fast. 

It was time for them to rime together so they did that then Veronica grabbed her dildo and pull it in and out of Betty's pussy and Betty moaned very loud....

 

In the next room Archie looked at Jughead, "Dude you hearing that." Jughead said, "Yeah and it's hot."


End file.
